Luggage screening is unavoidable for either checked-in luggage or carried-on baggages in order to detect threaten and forbidden items, which is especially true for aviation security. The most trustable way is still physically opening the luggage and unpacking its contents. This unfortunately is very inefficient and intrusive.
With modern scanning technology, such as computed tomography (CT), it is possible to reconstruct accurate three-dimensional geometric properties of scanned luggage and its contained objects. Naturally, a luggage is packed, which means that many objects are in close contact with each other and appear connected, overlapping and cluttered when visualized in a scanned image. It usually involves human interaction to unpack and isolate individual objects for better inspection.
Accordingly, improved and novel methods and systems that virtually unpack objects that are closely packed in luggage and display the unpacking and the unpacked objects on a computer screen are required.